Dream I had
by PapillonMagique
Summary: I know the title is lame but I couldn't think of anything else. This is about the Kings Cross scene in Book 7, also it mentions what all the horcruxes are except for one so Spoiler Alert. NOT a TIME TRAVEL fic. Oneshot


Dream I had

Disclaimer: "Accio rights to the Harry Potter franchise." – Me. *nothing happens*. That's right folks I won absolutely nothing except my own dreams. The following is a dream I had, while trying to go to sleep; when I woke up I just had to get it out. The change in script (italics) is where my dream starts. Printed words are edits I made so it flowed better but I wanted to leave it like it was to, so here is my compromise!

The entire thing takes place during the Kings Cross scene with Harry and Dumbledore from book 7 the Deathly Hallows; hope you like it.

* * *

**_He recoiled. He had spotted the thing that was making the noises. It had the form of a small, naked child, curled on the ground, its skin raw and rough, flayed-looking, and it lay shuddering under a seat where it had been left, unwanted, stuffed out of sight, struggling for breath.*_**

Harry felt a sudden pang of sympathy for the scarred, child-thing, after all hadn't he been the same, tucked away in his cupboard uncared for baring wounds caused by the same relatives who rejected him, for nothing he could prevent?

Harry walked closer to the child intending to pick it up and comfort it how he didn't know but Hermione and Mrs. Weasley always seemed to think hugs healed everything. He stopped inches from it when he heard a familiar voice. It cannot be he thought.

**"_You cannot help." He spun around. Albus Dumbledore was walking toward him, sprightly and upright, wearing sweeping robes of midnight blue.*_**

Instead of feeling relief or joy at seeing him all he could feel was rage, horrible and consuming he wanted to explode.

Who did he think he was, to waltz over here as if he hand not destroyed Harry's whole world? To have manipulated to his own ends his very life!

Well he was done listening to Mr. Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore Supreme Mugwump yada yada yada.

Turning his back on the man he had once considered his grandfather he reached under the bench and gathered the injured infant as gently as he could in his arms.

_Dream I had: Harry picks up the tom's soul/baby from under the bench. He holds it and rocks it gently. Gradually the wounds heal and it starts to look more like a baby, Harry walks past Dumbledore and down towards the train._

"Harry my dear boy," Dumbledore calls out, "where are you going?"

"That's Voldemort's soul you're carrying. Come back my boy we can talk about this."

Harry doesn't even turn around, he had figured it was a piece of Riddle's soul after all if Dumbledore was dead, Harry was a Horcrux and he died too what else could it be.

_First he passes a young girl with a diary she hands it to him, so he sits and reads the diary to Tom. Tom is now 8._

`Harry thinks the little girl looked a little like Moaning Myrtle, it was possible because it was her death that created the diary.

Looking at Volde- no Tom, he corrects himself, he watches happily as he ages into a well fed looking eight year old, unlike Harry his eyes were a deep sapphire blue almost cold if it weren't for the small smile on his face and light within.

Reading the diary he learned what it was like at the orphanage for Tom, how they hated him without really knowing why. He was called monster, Harry was called a freak, and maybe one was worse than the other he didn't know really.

What he did know was that it wouldn't happen again. Getting up he pressed the diary into Tom's small hands and watches as he holds it tightly. Taking his other hand in his he leads him on.

_Next he sees a woman playing with a locket; she smiles and places it on Tom's neck. Tom is now 12._

Perhaps the woman is, no was his mother Merope Gaunt. She wasn't what one would call beautiful but she was rather pretty in an aristocratic sense.

Rather sad, poor Merope selling the only thing of value in order for her unborn child to live. Perhaps she wouldn't have died if she was able to get to a wizarding hospital, maybe then Voldemort wouldn't have been, maybe he still would have.

Dying for the life of her child, her only son, how similar to the death of his own mother Lily and yet at the same time it was not. Certainly his father would have been there for him, Tom's father had probably been tricked into loving his mother.

It mattered not now and after letting her hug Tom goodbye, he walked forward this time Tom trailing a little behind him fingering the locket around his neck.

_He keeps walking and is met by an old man wearing a ring, the man kneels and places the ring on Tom's left hand. Tom is now 16._

Morfin or was it Marvolo? He cared little what his name was after what the madness of their pureblood traditions did to them.

The ring was Tom's now, the only heirloom apart from Slytherin's locket that he could be proud of. Peering at it closely he saw that it was no longer the Resurrection stone but one of simple onyx with the family crest etched in silver.

Sixteen huh, almost adult; Tom was still shorter than Harry though not by much, only one or two more growth spurts and he would tower over him. He blamed the Dursleys and Dumbledore for that.

Broad shouldered, with aristocratic features Tom looked every inch like royalty Harry could see the similarities between them now. Dark messy hair, jewel colored eyes and an aura that spoke of danger but he could also see where Dumbledore was wrong about tom being a villain from young.

This Tom walked lightly almost springily as if he ached to skip but thought it too childish, how he gazed about him with a glint of mischief in his eye and the way his mouth moved when he spoke as if he savored every word.

Tom hadn't said much while they walked mostly asking about where they were, Kings Cross, why they were there, to find what Tom had lost, what did he lose? At that Harry merely smiled and said that he would soon find out.

_Walking next to Tom they see a fountain and fill the golden double handled cup next to it with water, Tom drinks from it. He is now 20._

_They come to a door they open it, it is closet full of cobwebs something shiny is buried, they uncover a diadem; Harry puts it on Tom's head. 24._

_They keep walking and reach some tall grass and out comes a snake. Tom says hello, the snake says hello back and winds itself around his shoulders. Tom 28._

_They go on and see a sword half buried in a swamp, Tom digs it out places it on his hip. 32_

_As they get further down they see a mob of children hitting something, before they can do anything a tall gangly red head with blue eyes breaks it up, he rescues the thing which turns out to be a cat/lion. Tom decides he is a hero/knight and gives him the sword; slowly the boy becomes a man. Heavy set, bearded and strong dressed like a solider/knight. 36_

_They move on, and see a young girl raven haired, fair skinned, plain she stands apart from two other girls who are quite resplendent and are surrounded by admirers. Tom thinks that she can be beautiful too, and places the diadem on her head. She grows into a woman beautiful in her own way. 40_

_A little girl with blonde hair in pigtails and rosy cheeks runs across a plot of land to where some children are playing, they shoo her away, so she goes to tend to the sole flower on the lot. He shares the cup of water with her and she in turn waters the flower she was tending, it blooms into a gorgeous rose. She grows into a curvy woman, with a motherly air about her. 54_

_A rail thin young man with lanky black hair and a narrow face staring at two grave beds a small bouquet of flowers in his hands. He lays them down. Tom gives him the locket which shows him his parents faces. He turns and runs and as he runs more people run with him and he ages until he has a family. 61_

_There is a man (One of the Peverells) wandering around calling for someone. He gives him the ring and he puts it on, out of the mist comes a lady, they meet, kiss and disappear into the mist. 84_

_They come to a clearing where there are more snakes that look like the one he has, he lets her slither away to see them. Tom and the snake say goodbye. 72_

_The diary he keeps and as they finally reach the train he shrinks. Now 11 years old he looks up to meet brilliant emerald eyes. He receives a kiss on the forehead and a pat on the shoulder from the man. He boards the train and waves the man with the green eyes goodbye._

_Lord Voldemort sits up in bed in surprise. His wife awakens with him and asks what's wrong? He tells her about the dream he had, about a boy who became a monster and a boy who was a hero but didn't slay the monster and instead saved it. She rubs his back and tells him to go back to sleep, he can tell the kids about it in the morning. Tom Marvolo Riddle goes back to sleep, as he does he thinks that the boy was called Harry and that he had the most brilliant green eyes._

* * *

**bold ***Deathly Hallows book 7 Chapter 35 pages 706-707 (United States edition)


End file.
